Numerous types of structures have been fabricated to enclose tops of vehicle bodies. These structures are either fabricated at the site of mounting the structures on the vehicle body or are prefabricated into multi-sided structures and shipped to an assembly location. The fabrication of the multi-sided structures at the place of installation does not utilize mass production techniques to manufacture the structures. Completing the multi-sided structures at a manufacturing location and then shipping the structures to the points of distribution is not an economical transportation procedure, as the multi-sided structures utilize considerable transport space. Also, only a limited number of structures can be shipped in a single load. An example of this type of covering structure or top for a truck body is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,274.
Collapsible or knockdown structures have been used in the construction of vehicle body covers. These structures have panels that are connected to each other to form the complete cover. These panels require separate connecting structures and seals to hold the panels in assembled relation with each other. Examples of these types of pick-up covers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,351 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,383.